Have You Ever?
by Swissalo
Summary: Lost in a world that is strange and new to her, Serena begans to understand that not everything is as bad as she believes. With her husband off protecting his people and world, she begins to miss the one she never really knew.


**Have You Ever?**

**By : **SilverRose82

The song _Have You Ever _inspired this story in a way. I was listening to it and was over come with a need to write this. It is also a ploy to crank my muses for my GW/SM story out of what ever hole they've hidden theirselves in. This is a one shot fic that I may expand on at a later date. Y'all can guess who the X-over man is, I'm not giving out names.

~*~

            Serena stared out at the night sky, from her bed room window. Looking up at the moon, who shone down on the planet earth in beautiful glory, she smiled silently. It had been so long since she had set foot onto the silver soil of her homeland. Coming to the planet her home circled to live here, in hopes of forming an alliance between the kingdoms. She terribly missed her home, with it's glorious white, silver and gold roses and lilies, many lakes and magnificant waterfalls. But this alliance was needed to secure that the moon and earth were at peace with each other. She missed her friends and guardians horribly, not being able to talk with them about new guards and royal princes that visited from time to time.

            Wrapping her arms around her, to keep away the cold night air, she sighed. Closing eyelids over silver eyes flecked with sapphire and gold. She lowered her head so that pale silvery gold hair hid her from the outside world. Listening to the night creatures, an owl hooting in the forest around her, the crickets chripping and composing under the silvery light of the moon, a chorus of wolves howling in the mountains and woods that surrounded the castle, the soft sound that a nearby brook made as small fish jumped from the cool waters in which they lived.

Everything was at peace within her heart, but she still worried, she still feared for all around her that something would happen. Shaking her head, her long mane of hair brushing the floor as it danced around before her. Raising her head she looked outside once more. She could see the tops of the trees that glowed under the moonlight they were bathed in, their branches full of leaves that slowly swayed in the night wind that gently brushed against them. Allowing only the faintest russeling of silvery green foliage to be heard.

Moving away from the window, she walked towards her armoire, decorated beautifully with hand carved cresent moons, roses, and ivy leaves, the handles were carved to be two full bloomed roses. Opening the doors slowly she reached in and pulled out a simple night gown. It flowed down from her waist stopping just before touching the ground, silvery blue in colour it had been a gift from one of her closest friends before she left with her new husband to his homeland. Closing the doors as she placed the gown on her forearm, she slowly made her way to the bathroom.

Slipping out of the simple, silvery green dress she had worn that day, she slowly submerged into the water of her bath. Letting the smelling herbs calm her as she rested against the side of the small pool. Sighing she sunk under the water letting her hair float around her as water lilies did when they were allowed to continue growing. Reaching up to push her hair away from her face as she came up for air, she allowed for a small gasp of air before relaxing against the marble. The cool feeling of marble against her neck was soothing as she slipped into a state of tranquility. A small waterfall a few feet off allowed the sounds of water to reach her and pull her farther into her state of total calm.

Before she fell asleep, from the calming herbs and water, she left the bath. Reaching for a towel to dry water from her hair and body she continued to ring out her hair. Once satisfied that her hair was dry enough she moved for her night gown. Letting the silk fall around her body she folded her towel and placed it on a chair a few feet away from the door. Shuffling out of the room she closed the door behind her. Walking towards her bed she pulled the feather comforter and silken sheets down, slipping onto her side of the bed she sunk into the comforts and warmth that the feather mattress, blankets and pillows kindly provided her. Slowly closing her eyes, she opened them only to peer beside her, no body lay in the space next to her. Laying on her back again, she could only sigh.

Looking over at the window she had stood at before, she could only think about how mechanical and monotonous her life had become. She did the same things day by day, nothing had changed for her over the past months. She continued to walk among the many gardens that surround the palace in which she now called home, many colourful butterflies and hummingbirds would fly around her going from flower to flower, some would even stop and land on her finger or sunbathe on her dress. Many small animals such as rabbits, squirrels and foxes would come and rest beside her as she sat among the flowers. Colourful song birds would fly into the trees surrounding her to serenade her with their songs. At times she would stop and sit, hidden behind the weeping branching of the large willow tree who grew next to the shores of the lake. It's dark prussian blue water only disturbed by the winds that caused it to wripple and fish who would jump into the air trying to catch an insect that only they saw.

She greeted everyone that she met with a smile and a kind word. Her eyes never betrayed her as she walked among the those who lived in and around the grand palace. Those who were the closest to her knew that she wished for her husband to come riding back up on his stallion that day, saying that all was well and he was there to stay. But her wishes and dreams were far fetched for the time being, he wouldn't be able to come home for a long period of time.

There had been a time in her life in which she cared not for the man she had been forced into marriage with. She saw him as only taking her away from her life for selfish reasons. He had calmly sat through her fits of rage and fury, he would hold her when she broke down into tears from missing her mother and friends, and he would always find a way to cheer her up when she felt lost within her new world. He had done all those things for her when she would curse his name, his people, his heritage and ancestry. He never laid a hand down to stop her as she raved on, only stood and took it, he had been overly understanding towards her while she was spiteful towards him.

She didn't know when her anger towards him had turned into something more. But one day she had awoken, not feeling so lost within a new world of things to explore. He hadn't seemed shocked at her atittude change and had greeted her that day with a single white lily from the moon, the tiny freckles sparkled in the sunlight as they spent a calm afternoon together. Walking through the gardens with him telling her names to all the flowers she had never seen before. That was the first night that they had spent together as husband and wife, laying in bed together talking calmly and getting to know each other. Learning their fears, dreams and hopes, what they liked and disliked, how they had grown up. They had spent that week getting to know each other as they should have. Learning everything there was to know about their partner in live.

Now all of that had been taken from her when he had left to perform his duty to his people and his world. She didn't know where he was or how he was fairing. She had heard news from passing messengers of the wars in the south, great battles where the outcomes didn't seem to be on their side. But she never lost hope that he would come back to her, she knew that he would, someday. She could only wait for him to return and she pray it be with him alive and breathing.

It had been years since she had seen her friends and guardians no contact had been made between the two kingdoms since she had come. It made her fear that she had only been sent down her so that they could be rid of her, but the moon still shone down apon her lovingly and her insignia shone brightly when she didn't cast magick to hide it from the view of others. She still worried that something had happened to everyone that she loved but there was nothing she could do at the moment. Being the only moon child on the planet where certain groups were deceitful and cruel, horrific and terrifying, she was never allowed to leave the palace without a group of guards, that stood around a set perimeter to protect her from the creatures the lurked in the shadows.

Slowly opening her eyes again she turned towards the window, she could hear the whistles of the guards as they signalled guard changes. The transparent silvery curtains blew in as the wind, ran past the windows causing them to continue in a set motion of flying into the room and then rushing back to the window. Reminding her of an ocean current when the tide came up slowly into the beach before receding. Smoothing out the blankets around her she sat up slowly, looking back at the window she saw the first lights of dawn filtering through the trees onto the floor below her window.

Carefully pulling away the blankets she slid off the bed onto the cold floor below her, moving towards the window she peered out before swing open the doors that lead to the balcony. Maneuvering around tree branches and small flowering vines she reached the edge of the balcony. Leaning against the rail she looked up into the sky, past the trees that covered part of the rainbowing sky she wished to see from her view. Shaking her head she turned, looking below her she waved at the guards down below as she disappeared from their views to get ready for a new day.

Somehow, this day felt different, something was going to happen today and it made her feel she had to look her best. Reaching her armoire she opened the doors wide and shuffled through a few dresses. Pushing past the gowns she had to wear for diplomatic reasons or festivals. Pulling out a simple lavender dress she moved gracefully over to her bathroom. Slipping into the dress, she smoothed out any wrinkles as she let the sleeves drapped along her shoulders. Taking a brush to her hair she combed out any knots before laying the ivory brush down and quickly moving to the door that lead into the palace hall. Reaching the dinning room she smiled at everyone within the open eatting room, many smiled back and some bowed and curtsied. Moving over to the head table she sat down with the help of one of the guards. Looking up at everyone with bright, joyfilled eyes she nodded and the room commenced in chatter. 

A sentry appeared in the room, everyone became quiet as he made his way over to where she sat. He bowed before offering her his arm, her eyes lit up as the others whispered before following the pair out of the hall and into the front courtyard. Standing in the center of the open yard stood a grey stallion, his coat white in colour and his mane a greyish blue. The brown tack and armory he wore that had protected him in battle seemed worn. She could only stare silently at the man who stood beside the stallion, folding her hands infront of her she looked up at him once more. Silver eyes shown as she smiled brightly before running down the stairs to greet him, he spun her around before setting her gently onto the ground, lowering his head he captured her lips with his own.


End file.
